yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Saving the Frost Elves in the Winter Keep/Taking back the tower
Here is when our heroes save the Frost Elves in Return of the SWAP Force. When they all returned to Woodburrow, they all got the magic snow globe ready. SpongeBob SquarePants: We're back, Rufus! Rufus: Well done, My friends! Thanks to you all along with the Skylanders, the Frost Elves are safe, and you're all one step closer to finding the next Elemental. The Mystice Snowglobe you recovered shows the Ancient Frosthound hiding deep in the Frostfest Mountains. Tessa: That's not good. The Blizzards in those mountains are too thick. They'll never be able to find it. Acril knows that region better than anyone. I'm sure she'll know of a way! The Chieftess: Avril should be along shortly. Her ship is not nearly as fast as Shrpfin's. Make sure all of you are fully rested and rained and then go find Sharpfin, Princess Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: We'll be ready, Chieftess. The Chieftess: I know you will, Princess. Spike: We may save the Ancient Frosthound yet. Luke: I sure hope so, Spike. Smolder: So, let's get started training. Spike: Let’s do this! And sure enough, the Portal Masters, the Skylanders, Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie, and their friends trained each other. To start with, Mumfie was working on a spell he was practicing. Mumfie: Here it goes. (casting a few spells) Star Strike: You can do it, Mumfie. Smolderdash: Give it all you got. Mumfie: (finished casting the spell) I got it. At last, they did plenty of training as they came to see Sharpfin. Sharpfin: According to that sparkly Snowglobe we fetched from Avril, the Ancient Elemental is hidden deep in the Frostlest Mountains. That's some remote territory, My friends. Even I don't fly out there. Nothing but freezing winds and blizzards. Impossible to see in your hand in front of your face it is. Isn't a light made that can see your way through that! Avril: So, you all need a way to get through those blizzards in the Frostlest Mountains, eh, Slam Bam? I think I can hel ya all out. Any of you ever heard of "The Illuminator"? Flynn: No, but is it as awesome as this snowglobe? Avril: Even better! It's a special relic of the Frost Elves of Winter Keep, and it'll light the way through any storm. No doubt about it! Sharpfin: Well, it looks like we're taking a trip to the Winter Keep, Slam Bam! Slam Bam: I know. So, they gathered together and make ready for Winter Keep. Then, they reach the Winter Keep as they set on the trail. Flynn: Doesn't this thing have a heater? I can't feel my face. Avril: (punched him in the shoulder) Ah, ya feel that, didn't ya? Flynn: Ow! This ain't my face. (as she looked crossly) Actually, I'm feeling much toasty, thank you. Sharpfin: Ay, Avril! Come check this out! Avril: It's the Illuminator! Hurry, Sharpfin! Sharpfin: I’m hurrying! ???, . Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225